


【花怜】大梦初醒

by baiyixiao



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, 天官赐福 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 16:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19891084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baiyixiao/pseuds/baiyixiao





	【花怜】大梦初醒

大梦初醒

谢怜订了最晚的一趟的客班，随便招了辆的士赶去机场。不夜城灯火闪耀，路两侧的灯渐行湮没在最远的天边，那里闪耀着紫色的灯柱-----这座城市的巨大LED显示屏里还放着色彩明艳的宣传片，参差不齐的楼塔各自闪着星光点点。头靠在车窗看着灯柱一根根远去，路边的灯火通明显得这深夜一点也不寂寞。夜晚，是这座城最美的时候。

这次走了以后，可能以后也不会回来了吧。

一天前，踌躇着准备向花城含蓄试探心意的谢怜撞见花城取回订的戒指，小巧的一对，用精致的盒子装着，那一瞬间全身的血液似乎都凝固了，谢怜不知道自己有没有做出失态的表情，他不敢问，同事戏谑花城，谢怜却听见他说：

“是啊，准备今晚求婚，我金枝玉叶的贵人，追了好久的。”

自己那么自作多情，还可笑地以为花城会不会对自己也有一点心动，到头来，别人早就心有所属，自己的一厢情愿，在他眼里有多愚蠢呢？

花城走开的一瞬间他是想哭的，这份隐秘的心思谁也不知道，把眼泪忍回去，好歹给自己留离开时候最后一点体面吧。

本就是短暂见习，今天期满谢怜交好辞呈，这座城，也没有什么再可以留恋的地方。

航班时间不长，谢怜到了预定的旅馆疲倦地躺下，从一个冰冷的地方再到一个陌生的地方，哪里都是冷漠，哪里都没有温暖的联系；天下之大，却似乎没有他的容身之处。

不想关灯，谢怜喜欢明亮的夜晚，有灯火万家，仿佛就不会显得寂寞；不管他睡不睡得着。

谢怜在床上躺着，却不能入梦，清醒地闭着眼，脑海里一片混沌。

“咚咚咚”

是敲门声。

这么晚了，谁会来敲门？

握着门把手，谢怜犹疑一问“是谁？”

依旧是执着的敲门声，礼貌的三声。

“咔哒”

谢怜被猛地抱住，脑海里闪过第一个念头就是绑架的人贩子，然而这个人却发出他熟悉的声音，有些颤抖，他抱得很紧：

“哥哥……”

是花城。

为什么会是他，他来这里干什么。

谢怜推开他，保持一个礼貌的距离，平静得有些冷漠：“花先生，这么晚了，有什么事吗？”

花城眼珠有些红，脸色绝对算不上好，倒像是赶着航班一路劳累，不过他赶什么呢？自己这里有什么重要的。

“哥哥……你为什么走了”

“我见习期满，本就不是那里的人，自然要走”谢怜心里想问花城很多问题，或许自己应该礼貌一点，或者邀请他进来坐一坐，但是不知为何话到嘴边就变得冷硬无情，是在怨花城的新欢吗？可那本就是他的自由，他对自己无意，难道还要怪他吗？

是啊，他不喜欢我，我难道还要怪他吗？有什么可怪的，说到底还不是我自己讨厌自己，讨厌这份心思。

谢怜冷漠的态度刺激了花城，他捏着谢怜的肩膀，力气很重，好像要把谢怜抓在他手心不放走：

“哥哥……我的戒指……”

“对了，说来花先生不是昨晚应该和您的未婚妻……”谢怜偏过头不去看他闪动的眼神。为什么还要做出一副让我误会的深情，我们之间的界限不是已经很明了了吗？

“这么迟了来我这里，有什么事情比您的未婚妻还要重要吗？”

不等自己继续刻薄，谢怜便被蒙住双眼按在墙头，唇上软软的触感----

花城在亲他。

怎么可能呢？他昨日才和自己的未婚妻求婚，这么晚横跨两个省过来找自己，现在还和自己在门口接吻，这么离奇，不是做梦是什么？

谢怜啊谢怜，你都走了，怎么心里还是这么占着他，肖想别人的未婚夫万里迢迢追过来和自己偷情么？你不恶心吗？

可明明这是一场梦，明明知道自己的低劣和自私，谢怜还是愿意自欺地闭上眼，沉沦这虚幻的片刻温存。

他吻技怎么这么好，被按在墙上亲吻的谢怜晕乎乎地想着，不自觉顺从地回应花城的舌头，手也动情地抚摸上他的后背，拉近他的头和自己靠得更近一点。搅弄得更卖力一点，不要分离，他想。

谢怜好像还听见花城动情地在自己耳边呼喊自己的名字，手滑到腰间缓缓抚摸，像所有情人间的亲密的眷恋。花城吻着他，把他抱上床，没有关灯，明亮的灯光下一切都很清晰，仿佛在这样的梦境里边，即使亮如白昼，他的隐秘心思也可以肆意作舞，即便他现在清晰地看着花城，即便花城现在清楚地看着他，他也不用隐藏，他就是这么自私且背德，平时在阴暗处潜藏的各种压抑到扭曲的情意，现在暴露在自由的灯光下-----他的妒忌，他的执意，他的自私，他所有藏在尊师重教的礼貌外表下的阴郁偏执，都不会被嫌弃和惩罚。花城就是他的。

谢怜不知道为何今夜的梦如此逼真，他吻着花城，缠着他的腰，不知道是谁先开始解对方的衣服，吻到情动时如火燎原，撕扯着衣物狂躁地扔在地上，花城随手摸过宾馆放在床头的避孕套用嘴撕开，借着润滑就插了进来，谢怜疼得蹬腿，但是此刻被清晰占有却如此令他满足，即使是在自己一厢情愿的梦里，花城属于他，他在肏自己。

花城也没有克制，是真的被谢怜的不辞而别惹生气了，质问谢怜为什么离开。惩罚性地抽插得很重，谢怜当然不会回答，只闭着眼动情地享受花城疯狂的占有，扳开自己的腿把他帖得紧紧的，细细嗅着他身上的味道。

花城射的时候谢怜叫得很大声，但依然没有松开他，抱得紧紧的，腿也缠上去，不让花城退出来，

“就在里面，含着你，好不好”

他们又在浴室做了几次，谢怜撑着浴缸边缘，塌腰抬臀迎合花城的撞击，一点没有克制自己放荡的叫声，射到不能硬起来，还缠着花城要，被按在镜子前，谢怜才看到花城有些疯狂的神情，原来不止我一个人在发疯，他想。

谢怜扭过脖子去和花城接吻，后穴依旧乖巧地张得极开来迎合花城粗大炙热的爱意，精液从结合处缓缓流下滴在地面，似乎还有水声滴答，花城啃着谢怜的脖子，一寸一寸舔舐，缠绵至极，深情至极。

后来谢怜被插着抱到窗台和花城做，避孕套早不知在什么时候掉落，没了那层隔阂，两个人好像还可以帖得更近，紧紧属于对方，谢怜被扛着腿根大力抽插着，发出断续又婉转的叫床声，爽极便乱挠花城后背，啃他的肩膀，下边吸得更卖力，好像一直这么疯狂地做下去，花城就永远属于他。

不知道疲软地射过几次，谢怜终于没有力气，唯一的一点劲圈着花城的腰和他紧紧抱在一起，闭着眼哭着轻轻说了句我好爱你。

花城也回应了句我也爱你，谢怜苦涩地笑了，梦里顺着自己想的回应自己，尽管你说爱我我很开心，但我知道你不是真的，我又很难过。

谢怜闭着眼渐渐睡着，梦里自己似乎在一处很温暖的地方，很放松，很安心。

这样多好，至少我还有一个和你一夜疯狂的梦。

第二天谢怜顺着生物钟疲倦地醒来，惊觉自己身旁还有一人，未着丝缕。

他转过来，温柔地亲吻自己的脸颊，“早安，哥哥”

怎么会是花城呢？谢怜想。

自己的无名指被戴上花城那天取回来的戒指，亲吻间二人又再次动情，亲密的做爱，谢怜觉得自己像是还在做梦，花城拉过他的手细细亲吻，

“哥哥，你下次若是再不告而别，我可就不是这么简单地放过你了”

“迟到的求婚，仪式顺序有些不对，不过我们都做了那么多次了，哥哥算是我的人了，不过我还是问一句，哥哥，你愿意吗？”

谢怜睁大眼睛，这番大梦初醒。

抬高自己的腿缠在他腰上，喜悦又心酸地吻着他，颊边两行湿润：“我愿意，我愿意的，花城，我愿意”

此刻你我再不分离。


End file.
